


Bubble-gum

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And not several Death Eaters, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Choking, Cutting, Except for the fact that only Bellatrix tortures Frank and Alice, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Force Choking, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Loss of Identity, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Pinching, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Scratching, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Stabbing, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Watching someone else being tortured, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: “You think you’re being funny, don’t you?” Bellatrix said. “Think I’m just going toCrucioyou to death as I did with that piece of shit and end your suffering?" For a moment, it seemed as though the witch was going to bite Alice's throat off, but her expression suddenly softened into a wry smile and her eyebrows rose. “Ah, but you couldn’t be more wrong.”





	Bubble-gum

**Author's Note:**

> I claimed the prompt 'she likes to play with her food' (by LRThunder) and chose the pairing "Bellatrix Lestrange/Alice Longbottom". Please check the additional tags before reading the fic, and consider not reading if you think the content will be triggering!  
> My first language is not English, so there may be mistakes in my writing. Sorry if that's the case!

“ _Crucio!_ ”

 Bellatrix was aiming right at Frank’s head, and Alice watched as her husband screamed, and _screamed_ , and Merlin, she wanted to scream with him, but the horror of what was happening was making a great pain rush through her chest and it was making it so, so hard to even _breathe_.

She told herself Frank was trying to repel the curse and make it reflect back towards Bellatrix. He had to be. There was no other option. She couldn’t lose him. ‘He’s fighting against it’, she repeated over and over, like a mantra. ‘He is. Any second now, he will stop screaming and he’ll grab Bellatrix’s wand, then he’ll set me free and we’ll Disapparate away from here…’

A single sob left her throat when, all of a sudden, Frank fell to his knees and Bellatrix howled with a hysterical, mad laugh.

If only she could do something. _Anything_. But Bellatrix had broken her wand in half and had petrified her, which meant the only thing she could do was watch.

“Are you going to talk now?” the Death Eater drawled, wandering toward Frank. She licked her lips, eyed him hungrily. The bitch was probably enjoying herself.

“We don’t know anything,” he gasped, his hands holding his head at the sides as if he were still in great pain. “Please, let us go. Let her go. We don’t know anything.”

He looked at Alice for a brief second. There was desperation in his eyes, and she wished she could reach out, help him stand. She needed to tell him to move, to _run_ , to save himself, to hide somewhere safe with Neville and not come out until Bellatrix was locked up in Azkaban for good. But she could only scream the words inside her mind, over and over. And then Bellatrix was talking again, and Frank’s head turned away.

“Liar! Tell me what you know! Tell me why he’s gone!”

“I already told you,” he said, making a painful effort to try to stand up. “We came looking for Sirius –” The woman towering over him kicked him in the gut, and he gasped and fell back again, his arms around his body.

“I’m not asking about my fucking cousin,” she spat, grasping Frank’s hair and pulling at it with enough strength to make him look at her outraged expression. “I want to know what happened to the Dark Lord at the Potters’, and I want to know it _now_!”

“We don’t know.”

“ _Crucio!_ ”

Time passed so, so slowly. Alice could have counted the minutes it took for her husband’s pleadings to turn into meaningless words and harrowing screams. The feeling of powerlessness was killing her as she helplessly wished for the witch to lower her wand. She needed to break free of the _Petrificus_ , to grab Frank, to step outside of Sirius’ house and Disapparate. To go back home, back with Neville, back to safety. And the fact that she couldn’t was like receiving the _Cruciatus_ Curse herself, right to her chest.

After what felt like hours, Bellatrix finally lowered her wand and stared at Frank’s limp, unconscious body with a scowl on her face. “Useless,” she said with a bored voice. Then, for the first time since she had petrified her, Bellatrix looked at Alice. “At least now you’ll know better than to lie to me as your poor excuse of a husband dared to do.”

‘Please, let him be alive, _please_ ,’ she begged inside her head, not even knowing who she was talking to. She stared at her husband’s body, desperately looking for any hint that he was okay. A movement of fingers, the rising of his chest, a flutter of his eyelids… but there was nothing, as far as her tear-filled eyes could see in the dimly-lit living room.

“What else shall I do to get you to talk? Just in case I haven’t already been persuasive enough,” Bellatrix said, gesturing with a hand towards Frank. “First of all, let’s get you a bit comfier.”

Alice was suddenly able to move without the other witch saying anything out loud, and she immediately tried to crawl away from her and towards her husband. “Not so fast, little one,” Bellatrix chided mockingly as she conjured two handcuffs and tied her wrists to the floor.

Alice tried to free herself from the restraints, a strangled moan emerging from her throat as she did so. Bellatrix leaned onto her, their faces so close that Alice could smell her repulsive breath. A hand grabbed her chin, the fingernails clawing at her cheeks, and roughly brought her face up so that she had to stare into Bellatrix’s deranged eyes.

“Now. _Talk_.”

Alice tried to fight against her grip, to kick the witch, to push her away, but Bellatrix just growled at her and chained her ankles too, so that she was awkwardly sprawled on the floor. “You little bitch,” she grunted, and then slapped her hard across the cheek. Alice tried with all her might not to scream, not to react at all. She remained poker-faced though it hurt to _breathe_ knowing her husband was lying on the floor a few steps away from her, probably dead.

She gathered the strength to think of a way out of the situation. Because she _had to_. She didn’t want to live in a world without the man she loved, but Neville was still at home with Augusta, waiting for his parents to return from their mission, and she _needed_ to go back to her son. Needed to see him laugh and babble and walk and sleep again. Needed to get to see him grow up.

So, she analysed her options.

There was no way of freeing herself from the chains without a wand, and she couldn’t grab Bellatrix’s either. She and Frank had already tried to Disapparate the moment they had seen Bellatrix in front of them, but Sirius had cast an anti-Disapparition jinx on the house. An intelligent move, considering they’d been at war until just a few hours before. But it had cost Frank dearly.

She knew that giving away the little information she knew would not save her either, because she had no clue what had happened to Voldemort at the Potters', and that was the only thing Bellatrix wanted to know. That was why she and Frank had come to Sirius’ house in the first place – to ask him what he knew about Voldemort’s death. He'd been the Potters’ Secret Keeper, after all, and though Frank had believed that he must have betrayed his friends, Alice had said that, knowing the Marauders, it could have been a plan to defeat Voldemort. James was definitely one to sacrifice his own life to save his son, and Harry, who had been Voldemort’s target alongside Neville, had survived, hadn't he? So they had decided to check. Thinking about it in retrospect, she felt like a moron for putting them both in this situation. And guilty. So, so _guilty_.

There was really only one thing left to do. She had to distract the witch. Somehow. She had to stay alive until Augusta noticed that they were taking too long and sent help.

“If you really want to know what I know, you’re going to have to use _Legilimency_ on me,” she said, gathering whatever spark of courage was still alive in her. She'd long ago learned that the witch wasn't capable of using that spell, so it should be a good way to make her angry.

Bellatrix’s expression turned into one of pure rage. Her hand clasped Alice’s throat and she pushed her roughly while groaning in frustration, her whole body shaking. Alice felt pain spread through the back of her head as it hit the floor, biting her own tongue in the process. Even though she was tasting blood, she once again managed to make no sound.

“You think you’re being funny, don’t you?” Bellatrix said. “Think I’m just going to _Crucio_ you to death as I did with that piece of shit and end your suffering?” She was sinking her claws into Alice’s sensitive throat while she choked her, making it painfully hard to breathe. For a moment, it seemed as though the witch was going to bite her throat off, her messy, dirty hair framing her hunched face, but her expression suddenly softened into a wry smile and her eyebrows rose. “Ah, but you couldn’t be more wrong.” She lifted the hand from Alice’s throat and, as Alice took a deep breath, she caressed a lock of Alice's short black hair in a twisted, tender way. “I think I might just as well have a little fun with you, see if you decide to talk on your own.”

‘Good. This is good. Playing around will give me more time.’ Disgusted and scared though she was, Alice sneered back at the Death Eater. “Go on, then.”

Bellatrix visibly tried to restrain her hands so as not to start choking Alice again. She had a really fleeting temper, it seemed.

“I’m going to make you regret you ever said that,” she spit. And then she stood up.

Alice made the mistake of turning her head to look at Frank’s body once again. She had managed to get closer to him when she’d crawled, and she could see his face from the new angle. His eyes were opened in an unnatural way, his mouth agape and his neck crooked. His back was bent inhumanly, and Alice felt the urge to scream all over again from the physical pain it caused her to see the man she loved in that state.

Bellatrix’s mad laugh cut the air like a sharp knife, making Alice’s brain pound. She was feeling so tired of fighting, so helpless, so willing to give up all over again. ‘No,’ she reprehended herself. ‘Think about your son. He’s waiting for you.’

She turned her head again. Bellatrix was staring at her and smiling while she absentmindedly played with the knife she was holding between her hands.

“How does it feel, little one? Does it hurt? Knowing that the man you love is dead and there's nothing you can do about it? That the same fate awaits you?”

Bellatrix seemed to be talking to herself more than to Alice now, and she didn’t have the strength to answer anyway, so she remained quiet. And then Bellatrix kicked her right in the cheekbone with all her strength, her expression turning spiteful. “Answer, you disgusting whore!” 

The tears itched inside her eyes, but she refused to let them flow. ‘Survive. Survive. Survive,’ she repeated. ‘Breathe in, breathe out. Prevail. Survive.’

“It’s not worth explaining, is it? You'll never know what it feels like anyway,” Alice said. And though her voice came out strangled, she kept on talking. “You think we're the same now because Voldemort is dead and so is Frank, but you, unlike me, never loved the man you've lost. You'll _never_ understand love.”

Bellatrix kicked her once more, but it was alright. She could endure the physical pain if it meant preventing her from using the _Cruciatus_ Curse.

Bellatrix was on top of her again, growling like a mad dog, the knife still in her hand. “My patience is wearing thin,” she said. “I'm going to ask you one last time, little one. Why did the Dark Lord die when trying to kill Harry Potter?”

Alice took a deep breath.

“If you want to know so badly, why did you come here of all places to find out?”

Bellatrix stared at her in disbelief for a second before bending her head backwards and laughing an evil, spiteful laugh. She then grabbed Alice's blouse and uncovered her stomach with a rough pull.

A sting of pain rushed through her whole body when the edge of the knife cut through her skin, and this time she couldn't help the moan that left her throat.

“Do you know what I love most about my knife?” the witch asked with a fake calm. “It's sharp enough to make a fatal wound, but not so sharp for it to be painless.” Once again, she pressed the blade to her skin, this time harder than the last one. And, as Alice screamed, she laughed. “Does it hurt? _Huh?_ ”

She slapped Alice hard across the face, then pressed the blade to the wound she'd just opened. “I can make it hurt so much more, sweetie. I can make you wish you'd never been born.”

Alice choked when she opened her mouth, but still managed to spit out, “You're not going to get away with this –” She gasped as Bellatrix moved the knife inside of her, then went on. “They'll lock you up in Azkaban for good.”

Bellatrix pressed her thumb to Alice's cheekbone and caressed it lovingly, looking her in the eye and smiling wickedly. It made Alice want to puke her guts out. “Oh, I know that,” she murmured. “But the joy of this little moment with you is not something the Dementors will be able to take away from me.” Still looking her in the eye, the Death Eater stabbed her on the waist. Alice shrieked as the pain blinded her senses, and Bellatrix laughed once more. “And one day, when the Dark Lord returns from the state he’s been left in and sets me free, we’ll both laugh at your husband's poor attempt to save himself. And yours too, unless you help me, little one. Are you going to do that?”

What did she mean, ‘when the Dark Lord returns’? Alice couldn't put that thought into words. In the middle of another wave of pain, she simply gasped, “No.”

“Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you.”

She swished her wand with a silent _Evanesco_ , making all of Alice’s clothes promptly disappear. Alice shivered in fear against the cold floor and pulled again in a futile attempt to break free from her chains. The movement made her left shoulder bend in a weird way and a gush of blood spurt out from the stab wound.

Bellatrix choked her again, pressing her head against the floor. With her other hand, she cupped Alice’s left breast. Alice couldn't see it, for she was staring at the white ceiling with wet eyes, but she felt the way the witch's rough palm caressed, and then squeezed, her sensitive skin.

“It's a nice pair of boobs you've got here,” she said with a smile on her voice. “I'm sure Frank had a great time playing with them. What did he like to do to you? This, perhaps?” She caressed her nipple with a finger, but Alice didn't feel anything apart from the pain that was rushing through her abdomen. “Or maybe this?” Bellatrix went on, pinching it hard. Alice flinched when her long fingernails pierced through her skin. She tried to steady her breaths, to remain calm despite the growing pain and the hand that was restraining her throat.

“Still haven't changed your mind, honey?”

There was a second of complete silence, and then the sharp blade of Bellatrix’s knife outlined the round shape of her breast, bumping roughly against her ribs. Alice gasped, and somehow managed to suppress a shriek.

“Ooohh. It almost sounds like you enjoy being hurt,” Bellatrix sang maliciously, and pinched her nipple again with blood red fingers. “You do, don't you?” She asked when Alice whined once more. “Did Frank leave marks on your skin when he fucked you, Alice? Or did he not know? Was it your dirty little secret?”

She gave no answer to the witch's questions. She had to keep breathing evenly, had to think about her son.

The thing was, she _did_ enjoy some mild pain during her sexual encounters, and Frank _had_ known about it – but she wasn't about to admit that out loud. She wasn't even sure she'd be able to talk without screaming from the pain.

“Why don't we show him what his wife's really into? Huh?” Bellatrix stretched her arm, grasped Frank's hair and turned his head even more so that he was staring with his empty eyes right at them. Alice couldn't stop herself – she stared back, and a single sob left her throat.

‘Neville. I'll survive for him. I can endure this for him.’

Bellatrix was licking her nipple and laughing against her skin. She then outlined the circle of blood around her breast with the tip of her tongue and hummed, which made Alice shiver in disgust.

“Are you enjoying this, little one? Or do you need some more encouragement?”

Bellatrix promptly dug her nails into the open wound on Alice’s stomach, and she yelped. She tried to concentrate on the feeling of her teardrops running down her cheekbone and into her ear instead of thinking about the _pain_. ‘Drop, drop, drop,’ she heard as they hit her hearing cavity.

Bellatrix forced her knees open despite Alice’s efforts to keep them shut, and she hummed in approval. “Such a juicy bubble-gum you've got here, sweetheart. I bet it enjoys the pain so much. Does it?” Her voice became rougher with every word until she was talking through gritted teeth. “Stop staring at me and answer my question, you filthy whore!” She suddenly screamed in frustration, scratching her hard across her waist.

Alice gulped. “No.”

As Bellatrix stuck her hand between Alice's thighs, she did what her instinct told her: concentrate on everything and anything besides what was happening to her. She couldn't flee physically, but she could do so mentally.

There was a lamp hanging from the ceiling – yellowish, covered in dust and turned off at that moment. There were two windows on the room, hidden behind Gryffindor-red curtains. There was a small sofa sitting in the middle of the floor, facing a square TV.

There were fingers between her labia – _wet_ fingers. Bellatrix didn't have her wand in her hand to conjure lube, and Alice did not feel turned on at all, which could only mean that the warm substance with which the Death Eater was touching her was her own blood. The thought made Alice shiver and broke her concentration.

‘No. Keep your mind busy. You'll get through this.’

Bubble-gum. Bellatrix had used the word bubble-gum. That reminded her of the day Frank had given Nev a Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum behind her back. She had caught their exchange, and she had taken the sweet away from her son before he could put it inside his mouth. “He's only one year old, for goodness sake. He can't eat bubble-gum, he could choke!” she'd chided. Frank had apologised, but Neville had started crying and stretched out his chubby little arms, asking for the sweet. In a moment of inspiration, she'd unwrapped the chewing gum quickly and had put it in her pocket before giving Nev the empty wrapper. And, for some reason, her son had loved it. “Turns out he only liked it because it's shiny,” Frank had laughed.

Frank. Frank was lying beside her, and the same eyes that had shone with glee at their son’s interest in shiny wrappers were now watching emptily as she bled on the floor. As Bellatrix pinched her clitoris and labia, as she cried and screamed and shook from pain and fear.

This time, she couldn't regain control of her thoughts again. She tried to, but Bellatrix had put several fingers inside of her vagina at once, without warning, and was scratching her inner walls thoroughly, making her bend her head backwards till it hurt and shriek like she hadn't done before. The witch's other hand tightened around her throat until she could barely breathe.

Bellatrix eventually moved her hand away from her throat, and Alice let her head fall to the side and stared at her husband. Her ankles were starting to hurt too much from the position her knees had been forced into, and the injuries on her stomach were becoming unbearable. But nothing hurt as much as seeing the man she loved dead and sprawled like that.

Frank blinked back at her.

Had he really blinked? No, he couldn't have. She must have imagined it. Her eyes were full of heavy tears and everything was blurry. And he was dead. Right?

Alice wished she could dry her tears. She desperately tried to focus her sight, looking for any other sign of life, waiting for him to blink again.

A few seconds later, her husband's arm moved slightly until the palm of his hand was pressed against the floor.

“Frank?”

The word came out as a broken sob, but it was enough for Bellatrix to hear. She raised her head abruptly and eyed her curiously, almost mockingly. But then she caught sight of Frank, who was now awkwardly trying to sit up, and her expression turned much more violent.

Alice was still terrified, still hurting, but suddenly there was _hope_. So much hope that it overrode every other feeling. Frank was _alive_! Her husband was alive and conscious, and he was going to help her. He'd grab Bellatrix’s wand from the floor and stun her, then he'd set Alice free, and he'd carry her to St. Mungo’s, and they'd make it home alive and safe and –

Except he wasn't doing any of those things. And then an instant passed, and Bellatrix retrieved her wand and pointed it at him, then waited for his next move, as did Alice.

But it never came.

Frank stared at them blankly – first at Alice, then at Bellatrix. His eyes opened a bit when he caught sight of the spilled blood surrounding her stomach, but that was the only reaction he displayed. It was as though he was… empty.

Bellatrix suddenly laughed, then lowered her wand.

“What a turn of events!” She purred, smiling wickedly. “Seems like he just wants to see more! We'd better give him a nice show, don't you think, little one?”

Bellatrix still hadn't pulled out her fingers from inside her body, and Alice shuddered when she moved them again. She was feeling her heart rip into tiny fragments, as though someone was pulling its strings off one by one.

The _Cruciatus_ Curse had turned her husband into an empty vessel.

That was so, so much worse than death.

For some stupid reason, she decided to look him in the eye anyway while Bellatrix more or less stopped the bleeding with a movement of her wand and then proceeded to stimulate her clit with wet fingers. She was investing herself in arousing Alice properly now, it seemed.

Before very long, Alice noticed, with terror, that she was starting to feel wet. She was _enjoying_ it. The thought made her want to throw up. She wanted to leave. She wanted to die. “Frank, please,” she begged between soft gasps and sobs. Her husband did not react.

Bellatrix didn’t penetrate her again. Instead, she kept on caressing her clitoris expertly with lube-wet fingers. At some point, Alice gave in and started begging.

“P-please… stop…” she murmured, gasping in the middle of the sentence. Bellatrix laughed at her.

“Oh, I don't think I will. But keep on begging like that! That way, this memory will be much more fun reliving!”

“Pl- _ease._ I don't want to –  I _can't_ …”

She had no idea what she was trying to say. The hard floor was hurting her left hip, her knees and ankles were sore, her eyes prickled from the tears that were still running down her cheeks and neck, and her head was pounding nearly as fast as her heart as she stared into her husband's beautiful brown eyes. And the worst of it all was that an orgasm was building up inside of her.

Bellatrix must have sensed it, because she changed the pressure and speed of her fingers against her clitoris in a way that made Alice unwillingly shiver. And then, she reached orgasm. Her hips moved without her wanting to, her jaw clenched and a moan emerged from her throat. At the exact same time, she heard Bellatrix shout, _“Crucio!”_

The pain was unbearable. Her groan turned into a shriek.

She tried to fight it, but she was too weak. She couldn’t do it. She was going to end the same way as Frank.

‘No! Think about Neville. I have to see him again,’ she told herself. The last memory she had thought about popped up inside her head again. ‘He… he told me to hold the chewing gum wrapper for him. I never gave it back. It’s still in my pocket. I have to… remember… to give him back his wrapper when I get home. Then I'll see him smile again. My little baby. He'll smile, and he'll hold my finger in his hand. I’ll… get to see him grow up and become a talented wizard and a beautiful person. I'll see it with my own eyes. I'll…’

“ _Crucio! CRUCIO!!!”_

‘I'll…’

The words were fading away. It was weird. It felt as though the pain was making her thoughts fade at the edges or drawing a barrier they could not jump. They were right there for her to think, but she couldn't get to them and they couldn't get to her.

She had to remember. She couldn't forget her son. She had to remember. She was going to survive for him.

‘I am going to… for Neville. For… the wrapper.’

‘Gum. Wrapper.’

‘Neville.’

‘Gu… ville. Wra… W…’

‘...’

***

There was a loud noise somewhere near her. And voices. So many loud voices all around her.

“Hands up! _Expelliarmus_!”

The pain was gone. There was a weird feeling of emptiness inside of her.

“Alice? Frank?”

She was lying down. Her body hurt. She didn't know why.

There were hands on her, and she tried to push them away. Weak. She was too weak to fight against them.

“Alice? It's Alastor. Are you alright?”

“Shit, she's bleeding, sir. We have to take her to St. Mungo’s immediately.”

There were too many voices. Too many bright lights pointing at her.

“I know! Conjure a stretcher, you fucking dumbass!”

A hand cupped her cheek, and she moved her head away. “Alice, can you hear me? Can you understand what I'm saying?”

She knew they were talking to her, but she couldn't grasp the meaning of the words the man was saying. There was something else on her mind. Something really important that she knew she _had to_ _remember_.

“N… N…” she tried. There was a word in the tip of her tongue. She tried again, frustrated. “N…”

“What is it, Alice?”

She was so close to unravelling her own thoughts and reaching the word, but suddenly a pair of hands lifted her body from the floor and the pain blinded her every sense, making her scream. And she knew the word was gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder that there's a scene in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in which Alice gives Neville a Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum wrapper :)


End file.
